The Adventure of the Millennia
by LOLO95
Summary: They go on adventure and me... oh forget it. Sorry this sucks but , i'm in a funk, rated PG-13 for violence and minour langeeg so...ON WITH THE STORY!!!! R&R please!


Hi I'm LOLO95 but you can call me Mi-chan (. This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic, in fact this is my first fanfic EVER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA *laughter is echoing evilly*.  
  
Ma-chi-ka&lieka: O_o;; ookay ?!?!  
  
Yami Ma-chi-ka to lieka:* holding his head in his hand * _;; You gave him candy again didn't you?  
  
Lieka: umm , * looks sheepishly at the ground * yeah.  
  
Me: Whats wrong with candy :(?  
  
YM: Nothing except you get hyper and forget to tell them everything that's supposed to be at the beginning of a fanfic. Me: : p mmm.. *Yami &Yugi walk in chatting;lolo95 sees them and takes a running leap an tackles them * Yami&Yugi: AAAHHHH!  
  
LOLO95: *still laying on them and still has a big grin on * ^_______^ "Hi guys! Yay!" *claps several times, jumps up, takes one of Yami&Yugi's hands and lifts them up in one swift motion * "I'm so glad you're here! Now you can do the intro and rating reason thingy for me^_________^!  
  
Yugi: Umm. what you mean Mi-chan?  
  
Yami: What he means , my hikari, is that he wants us to tell the readers that this is rated PG 13 because of violence, and mild language.  
  
Yugi: oh. I get it, like how Mi-chan doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its character s except Ma-chi-ka and the Millennium Glove also there's a cute love story, (sorta), between Yami and me^____^.  
  
LOLO95: Yeah^__^! Please R&R , thanks ^___________^ enjoy!  
  
The Adventure of the Millennia  
  
**&*$*#*%*@*%*#*$*&** Chap1: Uninvited Guest **&**$**#**%**@**%**#**$**&**  
  
`Well, I'm at Turtle Game Shop, heh , cute name. Its dark, and.It's raining. I've always loved the rain. The way it hits me, how it always seemed to be able to wash away my problems, and ease my pain. My mission is inside, I unlock the door easily enough using my powers, I almost forget about the gun in my left hand, Hell , I only have the damn thing is ta scare 'em. Ooo what do have here.wait! No! The Mission! Damn! Catch you later.' "Mahwah" He winks to cards. `I sense you Yami, but where are you?' Suddenly a beam of light shot from his upraised right palm going up the stairs stopping directly at Yugi's door, he smiled to himself as he started up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami who was awake would've noticed it if he wasn't talking to himself, well, more like speaking his thoughts aloud; he was sitting in a chair beside his sleeping Abiou; silent tears streaking the pharaoh's face. "Yugi," the ancient spirit of the puzzle said in a slightly quavering voice, "if only I could tell you my feelings for you. But I can't tell you ; you'll hate me ,and I couldn't bear for you to hate me.. no, that's why I don't tell you. But if only you knew how much I loved you! I would give you the Nile just to see the angelic smile give to so many, don't you see how much you mean to me?!" The ancient one gave a sigh; head in his hands, finally after a few moments of silent sobbing the ancient one lifted his head; the salty streams ceasing, the ancient pharaoh smiled looking at the moonlight face of his Abiou he said softly, "You look like angel when your sleeping." the ancient pharaoh said; voice trailing off into a happy sigh, then Yami was suddenly aware of another presence when a voice behind him said honestly but with a snide undertone, "He rather cute when sleeps, id'ne; Yami." ,but before react he felt a blunt pain at the base of his neck and then; blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mi-chan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA! * Laughter Eco's Evilly and lighting cracks behind him *Evil cliffy ! If you want me to continue you'll have to give me at least 10 reviews. Otherwise ill just leave it here MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!(ani't I mean  
  
Yami: O__o PLEASE!! Otherwise I'll be unconscious forever!!  
  
Yugi: yeah, but don't worry it'll okay. if he gets 10 reviews!!  
  
*Trumpets blew and Ma-chi-ka came out a big scroll in his hands, everyone turns and waits patiently. *  
  
Yami Ma-chi-ka: this is a proclamation of lord Mi-chan; *clears throat* there shall be a vote held with reviewers on whether my Millennium item should be called; the Millennium, glove, gauntlet, or, what. You decide. ^__^  
  
Mi-chan: okay I'd like to clear up some things like 1; I appreciate constructive criticism but don't send me something like "YOU DUMASS SONOFBICH; YAMI WOULDN'T BE CRYING AND YOU COULDN'T CATCH YAMI OFF GUARD LIKE THAT!!" I'll just make fun of you, and 2;youd be crying to if you thought the person you loved more than anything in the universe would hate and be disgusted with you just because you said you loved them.3; Mi-chi-ka is my yami; so yami Ma-chi-ka, and Ma-chi-ka are one and the same, so don't get confused. And finally 4;Lieka is my servant and that's why she's here. Well I'm off! *everybody suddenly disappears * 


End file.
